


Christmas Miracle

by sichengberry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichengberry/pseuds/sichengberry
Summary: Kun is a single father and his daughter is dancer Winwin's number one fan. Her only Christmas wish is to meet Winwin. Reluctant at first, Winwin eventually agrees and ends up with more than just an hour with a young fan.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to add here that there is a trigger warning for mention of death and car accidents, I'm not sure which chapters will have it yet.

Sicheng outstretched his arms to the other side of his bed without opening his eyes. _Nothing_. Sicheng let out a small sigh as he realized his lover was really and truly gone. He’s been gone for almost a year now, yet every morning Sicheng hoped and prayed-- to a God he didn’t believe in-- that Jiho would be lying next to him, a small smile on his face as he dreamed about who knows what. Sicheng slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up, swinging his legs over to the side of the bed and planting his feet on the floor. He got up and walked to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. Sicheng looked in the mirror as he brushed his teeth and thought to himself, _I look like shit_. He had bags under his eyes from early mornings practicing and long nights wishing Jiho was still with him. His cheeks were starting to look gaunt, unlike the normal rosy apple look they had, and he just looked sad.

“Sicheng, come on!” He heard his roommate, Ten, call from the other room.

“I’m on my way!” Sicheng turned off the bathroom light and grabbed a random shirt from his closet, pulling it on and walking into the living room.

“We’re going to be late for practice and I don’t want Jisung to get on us again. He’s only 17, who does he think he is?” Ten shook his head as he handed Sicheng a microwaved breakfast sandwich and put on his shoes. Sicheng slipped on his shoes as Ten hurried him out the door and into the car.

* * *

“Daddy! Look!” Kun woke with a start to his six-year-old daughter, Lai, jumping into his bed.

“What is it, sweetie?” Kun slowly sat up.

“Winwin posted a new video! I wanted to wait to watch it with you but I got too excited,” She smiled up at him holding her tablet. She looked so much like Ai, the same dark eyelashes and bright eyes, they even had the same straight, brown hair that curled in the rain. Kun really wished Ai was still here with him and Lai, he couldn’t believe that it had been three years already.

“Alright, Lai, let’s watch it,” Kun smiled as Lai curled up next to him and opened the video on kids’ YouTube, “Oh wow, look! He’s doing a traditional Chinese dance! I tried to learn those when I was a kid.”

“Really? Were you good at it?” Lai glanced up at her father before glueing her eyes back to the screen.

“No, I was awful,” He laughed, “I think your grandma has some videos so maybe if we go back to China to visit soon, I can show you. Winwin is much better than I ever was.”

“He’s better than everyone, dad!” Lai smiled, “He’s the best,” Lai and Kun continued to watch the video in silence until it was over, “Wow, he’s so cool! I want to be like him when I’m old!”

“He’s not even old! He’s younger than me,” Kun teased Lai, “So you better watch it!”

“Daddy,” Lai looked up at Kun with big, innocent eyes, “I want to meet Winwin for Christmas.”


	2. two.

“I don’t even know  _ how  _ to contact Winwin, let alone get him to meet my daughter,” Kun told his best friend, Doyoung, as they met for lunch.

“Doesn’t he have a contact me thing on his YouTube page?” Doyoung asked, “You could try that.”

“Well, yeah, but it probably just goes to his manager who will just delete it. I want to talk to Winwin himself so he can hear me out, you know?”

“Do they ever do public performances? You could try and talk to him at one of those,” Doyoung suggested.

“Let me check,” Kun pulled out his phone and got onto his daughter’s favorite website. He searched for a calendar or upcoming events section and luckily found a calendar, “Looks like he’s performing with his dance troupe at the events center near my apartment on Saturday.”

“Okay cool, buy two tickets.”

“It’s at ten at night, I’m not taking Lai.”

“I want to go,” Doyoung replied, “You’re not exactly the most assertive person, so you could probably use my help.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m so excited!” Jisung practically shouted as Ten pulled into the parking lot of the venue for their performance, “This is my first public performance with you guys!”

“Yeah, so you better not mess up!” Jeno teased the younger boy as they all climbed out of the car and grabbed their bags from the trunk.

“Come on, let’s go before the fangirls come for Sicheng!” Jaemin lightly shoved Sicheng, who gave him a playful scowl. They went in the back door and found their way to the room where they were going to warm up and get ready for the performance.

“This is my first public performance since I lost Jiho,” Sicheng muttered to Ten as they sat away from the younger boys, who were running around doing god knows what.

“Oh, you’re right,” Ten put his arm around Sicheng’s shoulders, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, I’ll be fine once I’m on stage,” Sicheng replied, picking at the frays on the hole in his jeans, “I always feel better when I’m dancing.”

“And good thing too, you’re one of the best dancers I’ve ever seen. You’re only beaten by when I watch videos of myself,” Ten joked, causing Sicheng to smile a little.

“You’re on in 2 minutes,” Sicheng’s manager poked his head in the door. The boys all walked through the door and waited by the side of the stage. The music started and they all took their places.

Sicheng was almost instantly blinded by the lights, but it was a feeling he had experiences many times before, so it didn’t take him long to adjust. He began to pour his soul into his dancing, a smile finding its way onto his lips as he felt the pure bliss of performing his art. Halfway through the song, he stopped while Jisung did his solo part and Sicheng took this time to glance at the crowd. At first, all he saw was about a hundred or so people cheering the troupe on, but he glanced again at the front few rows and saw two men a bit older than him. The shorter of the two looked to be Chinese, like Sicheng, and he found it hard to keep his eyes away from the man in the turtleneck with dark brown hair that seemed to part so perfectly and he thought he could make out a pair of inviting, warm, brown eyes despite all the lights.


End file.
